


Fancy Dress

by Sunnywet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ball and formal event, Design, F/M, Probably Emotional, We will have some realisations, i'll update tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnywet/pseuds/Sunnywet
Summary: There is always a reason for celebrations, especially among the créme and elite of Paris.Ladybug and Chat Noir, being the most famous of them all are invited to the yearly Spring Ball, the fanciest event of them all.But one cannot attend an event so formal without proper clothing, now can they?





	Fancy Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! ^^,
> 
> Welcome to the journey which even I don't know where will end up. Probably.  
> Feel free to leave comments and (kindly) point out grammatical errors if you saw any, I'll gladly appreciate them!  
> Have fun, be pawsome and be Miraculous!
> 
> S.

The Sun shone warmer and warmer each day as the pages of the calendar slowly left behind March, however some day were still chilly, like that Sunday afternoon. The coolness was not recognizable within the Dupain-Cheng household, the warmth of the ovens in the bakery kept the upper levels in cosiness even in the coldest days of winter.

Since the very first months of their relationship, Tom and Sabine always made sure that Sunday lunch was spent in each other’s company. Only were rare occasions when they had to be apart and since the born of their daughter there was no a single Sunday what they spent without the other. Marinette always cherished this tradition of her parents; it filled their home with love and warmth of the family. 

The television made only a background noise in the living room, mother and daughter idly chatting around the university options while the father took his nap on the couch beside them.

“... held by Mayor Bourgeois at the Hotel _Le Grand Paris_. This years’ Spring Ball will be dedicated to Paris’ famous superheroes as well.” came out the reporter’s voice from the device.

“We would like to kindly invite Ladybug and Chat Noir as the special guest to the yearly Spring Ball. I would gladly hand them personally the official invitations the very next time they could come by the City Hall.”

“The yearly Spring Ball is one of the most anticipated formal events in Paris, where most of the celebrities will be present and we can also take a closer look on the wonderfully designed creations of the latest fashion...”

The news went on as the two women’s eye was glued to the television.

“How did they expect me to appear there?” muttered Marinette under her nose.

“What is it, Darling?” asked her mother.

The girl shook her head for a moment and looked at her mother in slight panic.

“Uh, I said, ehm, how did they expect SHE, I mean, Ladybug, to appear there? This party is the fanciest of them all, with dress creations and ball gowns, and she only have her super suit? In her place I would feel underdressed between the suits and dresses, I think.”

Sabine frowned for a moment.

“You are probably right. She can still wear a dress though.”

“She has a secret identity, _Maman_.” Marinette shook her head slightly. “She can’t just put on a fake mask and hope it will not fall down and ruin everything.”

“I’m sure she will figure out something Marinette. She is very clever, just like you _ma petite_. You are so talented, you’d probably come out with a design and create a dress that blends perfectly with the super suit so it can be wearable in a formal event like the Mayor’s ball; she will manage to figure out something similar too.”

Sabine turned her attention back to the TV while her daughter stared at her without seeing. The mother’s words get stucked in her head and in front of her mind’s eyes she already appeared various fabrics and stitching solutions she could use to solve her very problem.

Why should not design herself a dress that would not look forced but in the meantime would made her presentable on the fancy event?

Marinette silently got up from the couch and made her way up to her room before the kiss of the Muse on forehead fades away. Her mother did not stop her; she knows very well when the only daughter of hers gets lost in the world of designing.

Silently closing the trapdoor behind, Marinette made her way to her working desk. She pulled closer her sketchbook and opened at a fresh page and started to draw furiously, not even looking up when her kwami landed beside her hands. While hiding on the top of the shelves behind their back in the living room Tikki overheard every word, and now she’s very curious about how will her choosen solve this problem. Having faith in her talent she watched silently the way the dress comes alive in the paper, expect...

“Why are you adding a mask too, Marinette? You will attend while you are transformed!”

“Yes Tikki, I will.” Marinette smiled but did not looked away from the page in front of her. “I just thought I’ll wear the mask before transforming too. In this way, anything happens and the transformation fades away, I still will have some chance to protect my identity.”

“That’s clever from you.”

“Thanks Tikki. When _Maman_ gave me the idea I got thinking; if Ladybug shows up in the event in a fancy dress, that would be suspicious: where did she get it? If I admit I made it myself, that would be problematic. People will guess that I’m interested in fashion, my identity could get jeopardize. So I have to tell something, who made the dress, right?

“You will tell the people that Marinette made your dress.”

“Exactly! Ladybug will have a nice dress to wear and Marinette will get some marketing.”

“Oh, I know!” squealed Tikki. “Before the event, you should tell it to Chat Noir too!”

Marinette turned her gaze for a short second to the kwami, but did not say anything. 

“If you appear in a dress in _Le Grand Paris_ , he would feel bad. If he knows that you will dress up, he will have time to try something for himself too. And also your story will be believable if both of you confidently answers the possible questions.”

Marinette smiled smugly as she reached for her colour pencils.

“You made a really good point here. I don’t want to Chat Noir get upset because he’s the only one who does not play dress up. Not like I can imagine he actually doing it. He seems like the type who enjoys being different and outstanding.”

“Maybe he is, maybe not.” said Tikki in a wise-like voice. “We will not know until it do actually happens.”

Kwami and Choosen smiled at each other before the latter lean back in her seat and held up her sketchbook to admire her work. Tikki flew up beside her face to have a better look for herself too and snuggled to Marinette’s cheek in approval.

Now she only needed a plan to figure out, how will Ladybug approach her to ask the favour?


End file.
